The Cryptids: The Game
The Cryptids: The Game is a console game that is the official game of Cartoon Network's The Cryptids that has released on March 6, 2018. Synopsis It was an average day with the gang, when all of a sudden, a strange meteor was seen flying through the sky. The meteor smashed into the Earth, and strange creatures came out from it, who began to attack cities. Meanwhile, Dr. Turbo arrived at the forest to finally capture the Cryptids once and for all. However, Evil Master Greyson arrived and beat up Dr. Turbo and Angel, then said he would take over the world. The Cryptids and Dr. Turbo had no choice but to team up to defeat Evil Master Greyson, as it was the only way to save the Earth. Playable Cryptids * Bigfoot * Alien * Nessie/Loch Ness Monster * Mothman * Chupacabra * Were Alien * Jersey Devil * Red * Canvey Island Monster * Canvey Island Chieftain * Kasai Rex * Arica Monster * Werewolf * Champ/Lake Champlain Monster * Flatwoods Monster * Yeti * Ogopogo/Lake Okanagan Monster * Skunk Ape * Slob * Albino Bigfoot * Albino Nessie * Lizard Man * Mokele Mbembe * Dover Demon * Burrunjor Unplayable Cryptids * Ropen * Loveland Frog * Kappa * Mr. Martian Playable Humans/Animals * Dr. Turbo * Dr. Sal * Angel the Bald Eagle * Layla the Hawk * Deathstar * Sally the Spider Unplayable Humans/Animals * Citizen * Cryptozoologist * Deer * Rabbit Enemies * Common Servant * Fleshraptor * Corrupted Policeman * Corrupted Firefighter * Toughraptor * Copperhead * Glowraptor * Sneaker * Bloodraptor * Stalker * Hunter * Evil Surgeon Enemies (DLC) * Common Zombie (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Mind-Controlled Scientist (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Burster Zombie (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Muscle Zombie (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Mind-Controlled Sasquatch (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Enslaved Yeti (Himalayan Havoc) * Ice Golem (Himalayan Havoc) * Himalayan Brown Bear (Himalayan Havoc) * Crystal Golem (Himalayan Havoc) * Ice Wraith (Himalayan Havoc) Bosses * Mecha Eagle * Sneaker Queen * The Alpha Raptor * Fang (Semi-final Boss) * Evil Master Greyson (Final Boss) Bosses (DLC) * Mutant Muscle Zombie (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Giant Emperor Scorpion (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Lab Guardian (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Upgraded Layla the Hawk (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Upgraded Dr. Sal (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo) * Upgraded Angel the Bald Eagle (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo/Semi-final Boss) * Upgraded Dr. Turbo (The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo/Final Boss) * Redfang, the Alpha Bear (Himalayan Havoc) * Golem Leader (Himalayan Havoc) * Frost Serpent Guardian (Himalayan Havoc) * Dragon Emperor Human Form (Himalayan Havoc/Semi-final Boss) * Dragon Emperor Dragon Form (Himalayan Havoc/Final Boss) Unlockable Cryptids * Betsy the Blue Alien * Ashley the Purple Alien * Nightcrawler (Fresno Alien) * Bear Lake Monster * Papyrus the Elder Bigfoot * Stone * Tressie * Jimmy the Jersey Devil * Charles the Chupacabra * Mothgar * The Lyngbakr * Golden Bigfoot * Macey DLC ''The Tyranny of Dr. Turbo ''- The first DLC for The Cryptids: The Game. Takes place 2 years after the events of the original story mode. Dr. Turbo has advanced greatly with his technology, and he upgraded Angel, himself, Layla, and Dr. Sal to the point that they are almost invincible, and he begins to take control over the world. And like always, it's up to The Cryptids to stop him, but Dr. Turbo has created powerful minions that will stop at nothing to protect their master from reaching his goal! ''Himalayan Havoc - ''The second DLC for The Cryptids: The Game. The power-hungry Dragon Emperor stole the legendary peace-keeping Ice Diamond of Everest from Yeti's king, and enslaved their species to build a temple on the heights of Mt. Everest. The Cryptids must free Yeti and his species, reclaim the Ice Diamond of Everest, and defeat the evil Dragon Emperor once and for all! Category:Cartoons Category:Video games Category:The Cryptids Category:2018 Category:Cryptids Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas